Recent trends in the automotive industry concern these electricity-fuel hybrid vehicles or fully electric vehicles which are powered by batteries through cables with high current and/or voltage.
Electrical batteries are used to supply the engine of these vehicles with energy, but might also be used for the electrical supply of the other electrical appliances of the vehicle.
For instance electrical connector assemblies are used to electrically connect the battery to other electrical appliances. Each of such electrical connector assemblies comprises one connector to be connected to the battery and a second connector to be connected to the electrical appliance.
For safety reasons, it is required that little or no power flows through the connectors during their mating/unmating.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.